User blog:Gloria Nutsigbe/Me in my life and dream
Who me and my life and my dreams so what do I always do when I'm sleeping dreaming what when I'm thinking I think mostly about saving the world and how I got free lunch and that's what I've been trying to dream of them for the past few weeks 1 week so only just wanted to know how do I get to spy on us and I think I have the conclusion so how I did get the value to the real world is like this so a sweet is really sleeping that well how was I to my fingers also when I'm in my real world but only the stuff for you so me and my life mike so what do I know you still want sleeping giant will when I'm dreaming mostly about saving the world and how I got I am for lunch and that's what I did about a few weeks 1 week the only just wanted to know I have to go I didn't get that real world and what we ve that well that's why we don't have fun because I will get bad does their own thing in the fights like every time because we have issues in our neighborhood not that sweet but my dream neighborhood I wish I could draw pictures just that I haven't been dreaming about it but the neighborhood is also dream of neighborhood that is cool and has to all your favorite stuff it is and all your friends hair stuff well that's how my dream neighborhood is that's why we don't have because it said does the bank in the fight like everytime because we have issues in any relief that's sweet but my dream neighborhood I I wish I could draw pictures just I have a been dreaming in my dreams I like see a neighborhood that has all my favorite things and my friend he imagined that well I hope you can that's my dream neighbourhood my rubber neighborhood sucks it's weird bad terrible all noxious people be yes and by the way this voice like usually I will go home after I see a boy come and it is not my friend so all I do is just lay back didn't go talk to my friends and I need help so all I do in my real life is hide go to school which I wish that I never did and I wish I was in the right grace wish I had to hear about books being 6 and also in your dream don't you feel more relax sometimes talking about good drink not no bad dreams people so all you do all day in your real life could be similar or very different from your dreams so whatever you do drink something that can last long enough to make sure that your sisters brothers whoever because today I woke up from a nice dream that explain something about my body and other stuff 8 dream you know people of the world your dream could be awesome but your life won't be awesome that's all I want this story is all about how you living your dream and how you living your real life what should my real life is not that good you don't want to know how much fight with you everyday thank you for listening to this,this is by Gloria!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts